


oneshots to tickle your gay peach

by frombit



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frombit/pseuds/frombit
Summary: slow updates of the best ships





	1. roommates

**Author's Note:**

> other ships and groups a hoe just bored

Roommates 

When joohyun moved out of her parents house she didn’t expect to need a roommate. She thought it would be easy living and paying rent all by herself in her 2 bedroom apartment. But once she found out how much it costed she immediately posted a flyer for a roommate. Through immense amount of studying she chose one that seemed less likely to murder her in her sleep. Easy peasy right? Kang Seulgi was her name. She was set to move in the next day, to her request, but irene wasn’t bothered by it. She was a bit lonely anyway. Her first impression on the girl was, in her exact words, wow. Seulgi was way taller than her and not to mention incredibly beautiful. The only flaw she had was she reeked of some kind of rubber or skunk spray. Joohyun was repulsed by the smell but didn’t want to be rude and ask what that awful smell was. 

It's been about a week since Seulgi moved in. Things seem to be going good except for the smell that comes from her room once in a while. Eventually irene got used to it but she was still curious as to what it was. So she decided the next time she smells it, she’ll investigate. Thankfully for her, Seulgi was up to no good that same night she made her decision. She exited her room in a short nightgown and knocked on the other girls door. 

“Come in” her voice was a little hoarse 

Joohyun entered the room, getting a nose full of the smell she was oh so curious about. 

“What is that smell? Why is there smoke in here? Is there a fire?” she panicked 

“Joohyunnie relax, its just weed. Have you ever tried it?” 

“no? Isn’t that illegal?” 

“I have a medical card. Do you want to try it?” Seulgi shoved the joint in the older girls way 

“I don’t- I don’t know how to” she replied nervously 

Seulgi smiled in response, patting the space between her legs for irene to sit which she accepted because when a pretty girl tells you to sit between her legs you do it with no hesitation. 

“Put it between your lips and take a small drag like this” she demonstrates 

Seulgi takes a rather large drag and holds it in for a few seconds before exhaling. Joohyun was very impressed and a little turned on but we won't go into detail on that. She wanted to make a good impression on the younger girl so she took an even bigger hit. It was a good idea until she started to choke to death. Joohyun wanted to be mad at Seulgi for laughing at her but the comforting pat on the back made everything better 

“I said small” 

“I know” she drank some of the water Seulgi gave her “but I wanted to look cool”

“you already look cool” she takes another hit from the joint that was still between Joohyuns fingers “do it again but this time take a smaller hit” 

Seulgi takes it and places it between the older girls lips watching her inhale through hooded eyes 

“now hold it in for a few-” she was interrupted by a fit of coughs that came from the other girl that was in between her legs “why don't we just shot gun it?” 

Before Joohyun could ask what that was Seulgi had already taken a hit from her joint and placed her hand underneath the older girls chin. Her eyes almost fell out because of how wide she opened them but instantly relaxed when the taller girl blew the smoke into the parted lips. She decided she liked this better than doing it herself. 

For the rest of the night, the two stoners layed next to each other, pinkies linked because irene felt safer like that, and laughing at whatever Seulgi pointed out.


	2. late nights

(bold is the phone call)  
“come outside” 

“do you know what time it is?” 

“precisely 12:49 am, why?” 

“are you stupid? I'm not going outside” she scoffs

“please” rosé could already see the younger girls infamous pout 

“what's in it for me?” she tests 

“quality time with your soulmate, isn't that enough?” 

“goodnight Lalisa” 

“wait” Lisa pauses “I miss you” 

Rosé contemplates whether or not it was all really worth it. The long pause makes Lisa feel uneasy. like she made a mistake by saying that 

“I'll be right out” she says before hanging up 

Lisa smiles and decides to wait outside her car for the other girl. She leans against her car with her hands in her pockets. The big dick energy was practically pouring out of her and chae couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight in front of her. she immediately stopped when the taller girl looked up with a dopey smile 

“there better be a good reason why you're here manoban” she crosses her arms 

“I told you, I missed you” Lisa says sincerely “unless you want me to go because I will”

she stands up to walk to the drivers side but was stopped when the older girl grabbed her wrist 

“stay” she whispers, looking into the soft red eyes 

Lisa smiles and opens the passenger side door “shall we?” 

The car ride was filled with playful banter and rosé scolding Lisa on her horrible driving skills. 

To say chaeyoung was confused was an understatement. When Lisa pulled into a dark parking lot she was ready to bolt out of there but when the younger girl looked at her with her big red eyes she felt at ease. 

“c’mon” Lisa encourages her but exits the car before chaeyoung can to open the door 

“I can open my own door” she rolls her eyes making her soulmate giggle 

“I know you can but why do something that I can do for you?” she smiles and intertwines their hands, leading them to the double slide “sit” 

rosé does as she's told because who is she to say no to lisa? 

“why are we here?” she questions 

“do you always have to question what I do?” Lisa replies, laying back to look at the starless sky rose quickly following her actions

“you're full of surprises”

“do you know why I brought you here?” she asks as she began to play with the older girls fingers 

“not really” she shrugged

“this is where we first met” she starts “you pushed me off the swing then laughed at me when I cried. that day I told myself I would get revenge by being better than you at everything, which I am” 

“I thought this was supposed to be romantic!” 

“let me finish! I spent all this time hating you and I never got to realize how much of a beautiful person you are. Although you constantly fight me on everything I truly believe you are the most amazing person on earth” she locked eyes with chaeyoung who was at a loss for words. who would've thought Lisa was a sap? 

Not having anything you say, Rosé presses her lips against the younger girls who immediately took the lead. Lisa was in an incredibly uncomfortable position but she didn't want this moment to end. unfortunately their oxygen levels were running low which caused chae to break the kiss. Lisa rested her forehead against the other girls whos eyes were still closed 

“let's get you home” 

The car ride back was a different environment from the last one. Chaeyoung would softly hum to the music that was playing in the background as Lisa rests her hand on her thigh as she drove. 

“see ya later alligator” Lisa sends her a sleepy smile “no goodnight kiss?” 

“in your dreams loser” rose playfully rolls her eyes, unbuckling her seat belt 

“okay, suffer the consequences then” Lisa shrugged 

“what consequences” she shuttered, the big dick energy was beginning to be too much for her 

“kiss me and you won't have to find out” 

Rosé scrunches her nose and opens the door to step out of the car. she's a bad bitch she's not scared of the younger girls bluff 

“you leave me no choice” she smirks and honks the horn, holding it down for a few seconds 

“YAH LALISA” chaeyoung whisper yells 

“I'm sorry what? I couldn't hear you over all the commotion” she smiles innocently 

Rosé sighs and finally gives in. she jogs over to Lisa’s side of the car and quickly pecks the younger girls lips. she starts to walk away but that simply wasn't enough for Lisa so she honks again to gain her soulmates attention 

“one more” rose once again, gives the girl what she wants and let's the kiss linger a few seconds longer than the last one. finally allowed to leave she walks to her front door and is about to enter but not before flipping of Lisa who was still sitting in her car with the same dopey smile she fell for. 

she leans against the closed door inside her home with a big smile on her face. Lisa was totally going to be the death of her. 

“park chaeyoung is that you?” 

shit


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaennie soulmate oneshot first interaction

On nights like these Chaeyoung really doesn’t know what to do. Ever since she inherited one of her soulmates traits she has spent her restless nights completing puzzles or filling up her sketchbook. Tonight, she was craving fries. Obviously postmates was available but she really enjoyed the aesthetic of the all night diner. 

Craved fries, another sleepless night. If I’m not back by the time you wake up, give me a call.   
Rosie <3

It was best to leave a note for her roomate just in case she freaks out again. At that, she was off to satisfy her cravings. It wasn’t a long walk, the night was cold but she enjoyed the breeze against her cheeks. The door chimes as she opens it, she didn’t expect anyone to be here but there was one other person. Not a weirdo but none other than THE Jennie Kim sipping a cup of steaming coffee . She was dark and mysteries. She never talked to anyone other than her best friend, Lisa. Chaeyoung would be lying if she said she didn’t find the older girl attractive. It was hard not to. She shook off her heart eyes and took a seat at the counter, her favorite waitress quickly approaching her. 

“Chaeng? Do you know what time it is?!” yerim scolded 

“I know I know. Apparently the gods want me to suffer and gave me a soulmate that doesn’t sleep” she gave a sleepy smile 

“At least you don’t spew greasy pick up lines all the time” the waitress sighed “ my soulmate is such a loser once I find them its on sight” 

“You’re right, I would hate to have that trait, maybe i got lucky” 

“Ha ha, now what do you want” 

“Friesssssss” 

“Coming right up” 

Luckily, chaeyoung brought her book and she dove right in. She must’ve been really interested in her book because she didn’t notice the warmth that was coming from the person that silently moved next to her. To say she freaked out was an understatement, Chaeyoung threw her book at the person and let out a little scream. When she realized who it was, a blush formed on her cheeks. 

“Oh my god Jennie I’m so sorry I didn’t even notice you I must’ve been really into my book I didn’t mean to throw the book at you are you okay?” she rambled as the other girl pinched the bridge of her nose 

“I’m fine, I should’ve said something before sneaking up on you. Are you okay?” 

“Uh yeah! If you don’t mind me asking, why did you come over here?” Rose questions, It's a rare sighting seeing jennie talk to someone other than lisa let alone that someone being chaeyoung. 

“Actually i don’t really know. I overheard you talking about your soulmate trait. Apparently my soulmate is a social butterfly and I felt the need to come over here and talk but it's weird because I only get that feeling when I see pretty girls.” 

Chaeyoung was truly a panicked gay. When Jennie finished her sentence Chaeyoung choked on her own saliva making the other girl laugh. Thankfully, Yerim came with the fries and a milkshake with two straws that Chaeyoung didn’t order 

“It’s on the house, I brought two straws just in case you guys wanted to share” she placed the food in front of them but not before giving chaeyoung a sloppy wink. 

“U-um do you want some? She always gives me so much, not like I’m complaining or anything but-” 

“I’d love some” Jennie interrupted before the taller girl can continue with her useless rambling

Chaeyoung blushed and pushed the fries closer to Jennie. She thought it was going well until both girls leaned in for the milkshake and bumped heads. At this point Chaeyoung cheeks are going to permanently be a light shade of red. Jennie shyly smiles and pushes the cup towards the younger girl “you first” 

As their night went on, Chaeyoung learned Jennie isn’t as cold as everyone thinks she is. Jennie was a sweetheart that loved taking care of her friends. It must’ve slipped her mind when she seen light starting to seep through the blinds of the diner that unfortunately chaeyoung had morning classes. 

“I should probably get back to my apartment and freshen up for my morning classes” Rose pouted, making the butterflies in Jennies stomach grow 

“D- do you want me to walk you?” 

“It's not a long walk! You don’t have to its fine really” 

“Then it's settled, I’m walking you” Jennie smiled, getting up to grab her coat “you coming or what?”   
Chaeyoung scrambled out of her seat and made sure she left a good tip for yerim. Everything was going swell up until Chaeyoung shivered from the lack of layers she had. 

“Are you cold?” 

“N-nope” chaeyoungs teeth chattered 

Before she can protest, Jennie had already slipped out of the long black trench coat and draped it over the taller girls shoulders 

“Aren’t you cold?! We’re almost there I don’t want you to get sick!” 

“ we live in the same direction, give it to me the next time we meet up” Jennie smiles and puts her hands in her pocket “is it this building?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“I see you rushing out sometimes, I’m not a creep I promise my building is right next to yours” Jennie panicked making chaeyoung laugh a lil 

“i get it don’t worry. I should probably go now my roommate is probably having a cow” chaeyoung walks backwards slowly and waved at the shorter girl 

They bid their goodbyes and chaeyoung walks into the building with a face eating grin. If you thought Jennie didn’t match that energy you are dead wrong. If she’s being honest, jennie wasn’t talked to anyone like that since,,, since,,, she doesn’t know. It was really refreshing to talk to someone that isn’t in her friend group. Jisoo was casually sitting in the living room sipping on her coffee when chaeyoung walked in

“Another sleepless night?” Jisoo smirks at the sight of the coat that she knew didn’t belong to either of them “who’s coat is that?” 

“Yerims” chaeyoung shoved her hands in the pocket and felt a folded napkin “I’m gonna go shower and get ready for class”

“Yerim my ass!” the older girl called from the living room

Chaeyoung shut the door and pressed her back to it, unfolding the napkin 

I’d like to see you again. How about tonight? Same place same time?   
Diner creep 

A small smile crept onto the taller girls face, for once she finally enjoyed not being able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno if i should add to this,,, yall down o what


	4. drunken words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinseul <3

Lets go to the bar they said, it'll be fun they said. Haseul was stuck as the designated driver for all her alcoholic friends. Not that she minds, she enjoyed watching her friends have fun and that was enough for her. The only bad part is keeping all the drunks together. She was sitting at the counter talking to Kahei when a certain blonde came stumbling up to them. 

“My friends,” she hiccuped “dared me to come ask for your number.” 

Haseul looked at the older girl and smiled apologetically who smirked in response leaving the pair to talk “your friends huh?” she looked over at the group of giggling girls and shook her head in disapproval 

“yeah they said um they said we would look cute together” she gave a sloppy smiled and looked at her friends giving them a thumbs up 

“I bet they did, i would love to give you my number but i have a girlfriend” the blonde looked like a puppy that had been kicked but instantly lit up, taking the stool next the haseul 

“Tell me about her” 

Haseul smiled sweetly thinking about her girlfriend, it wasn’t often that she gets to talk about her but when she does, she won’t shut up “well” she started, causing the other girl to watch intently “she's like home. Comforting and warm. She may look dumb but shes the smartest person i know, i’ve never met anyone that is so infatuated with fish more than she is-” “hey i like fish!” the drunk blurted out, making haseul laugh “is that so?” haseul replied in making the blonde nod eagerly “continue” 

“She's the sweetest person ever, making sure everyone is okay before worrying about herself. She's so selfless its hard not to fall in love with her the first time you meet her” another smiled appeared on the shorter girls face “shes really pretty, the prettiest I’ve ever seen. I personally liked her black hair but her blonde hair really suits her” “i have blonde hair too, see?” the blonde lifts her hair to show haseul “its really pretty” “thank you my” she hiccuped once again “girlfriend helped me with it” she smiled proudly 

“Girlfriend but you asked for my number?” Haseul challenged but instantly regretted when the other girl looked like she was about to cry “what is she like?” 

“Shes amazing” she didn’t hesitate instantly turning to mush as she thought about her lover “i talk about her a lot because I love her a lot she is my favorite person in the world! She plays games with me even though she kinda sucks and i let her win sometimes, don’t tell her though because i can’t resist her pout its my weakness. Her hair is really soft i like running my fingers through it and i know she likes it too because she always falls asleep when i do it. My friends um my friends thought i didn’t have a chance with her because shes the smartest in the world and im kinda dumb but not really”   
the drunk kept rambling until her friends called called her name which the older girl brushed them off with a “leave me alone I’m talking about Haseul” 

“You’re talking to haseul you idiot!” sooyoung yelled from her seat on Jungeuns lap

Jinsoul blinked in confusion and looked at the girl next to her who was already laughing “seullie?” she grinned “when did you get here 

Haseul smiled, pushing the loose strand of hair behind Jinsouls ear. She really is dating the smartest dumb person ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small but at least i updated thots


End file.
